Big Time Silence
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: "It's a strange thought to think that a young couple so madly and crazily in love threaten each other verbally, but that's sure as hell what happens." Camille does everything in her power to stick to her threat of not talking to him for a week but Logan doesn't even know what he's done wrong! Twist at the end. Regular updates. Lomille Forever! Rated T for language.
1. Big Time Argument

**Please Review.**

**So I had this idea when I watched an old episode of Big Time Rush (I think it was called Big Time Party) and I loved how Camille threatened not to talk to Logan for a week and I loved the passion in Big time double date between Lomille so I've merged them sort of. I hope you like it.**

_**IMPORTANT: The guys are 21 years old in this and their girlfriends are 20. I didn't know the age gap between Kendall and Katie so she is going to be about 15 for arguments sake.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, their songs, personalities, friends nor anything else. **

* * *

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
_No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever_  
_They don't even know a thing_  
_We'll show 'em all that we're much better together_  
_The love we got is so untouchable_

_~Untouchable ~ Big Time Rush ~_

* * *

Everyone was used to the fighting. The constant insults and comments passed between Logan and Camille had become a regular occurrence. Everyone knew the cause of it. Too much passion. Too much lust. Too much love. And too much hate. All wrapped up into one fragile relationship.

Camille had gotten used to the science, the data, the sarcasm, in fact, she wouldn't want him any other way. But that didn't stop Logan's data-ruled lifestyle from pushing her buttons and causing her to explode. She loved so much about him, then again, she also hated just as much. Their arguments made them stronger as a couple since no matter how hard it got, they always came back. She knew she would never lose him. She knew she would never want to. She knew that although they fight over the stupidest of things, if she needed him, he would come running to her aid and they could get through it all. Together.

Logan fought against Camille's spontaneous nature, being a man of science and logic her care-free and 'here and now' attitude to life was odd to him, but he knew she made him a better man because of it. Sure they fought - a lot - but that was them, that was their relationship and he wouldn't want it any other way. He kept her feet of the ground and her head out of the clouds and she made him forget the consequences, she taught him to live with no regrets. He would stay with her for as long as she wanted him, despite her constant threats, which were often fired back.

The threats. It's a strange thought to think that a young couple so madly and crazily in love threaten each other verbally, but that's sure as hell what happens. The most common of them all being 'I'm not going to speak to you all week!" usually spoken by Camille and perfectly justified at the time, only for her to realize she couldn't do it and settle for the famous slap and kiss which Logan both loved and hated for obvious reasons.

The love they have is untouchable.

So what's gone wrong?

Logan sighed and looked at the clock. 6:30. She was late. Again. It was the third time this week. He flopped down on the couch next to his band mates and remembered every time she had been late.

The first was on Monday, Camille was meeting him for coffee on his lunch break only to turn up just as he was leaving, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Which he gave. No arguments.

Then again on Wednesday for their picnic. She came running into palm woods park shouting 'I'm Sorry!' to her miserable boyfriend. Again he forgave her. No arguments.

Work had just been getting her stressed recently. Right?

Now it was Friday night and she was late for their date set for six, they had missed the movie, they could make the dinner reservations,_ if only she would show up!_

The door to 2J opened quickly and Camille burst through the open doorway, she was out of breath, panting ferociously and quickly. Logan stood up from where he had been sat and looked at the clock. 6:40. He sighed. "You're late."

"And you're an asshole." She replied with ragged breath.

James snickered from his place on the couch.

Carlos looked up from his hockey magazine "Well that escalated quickly." He stated, causing Kendall to join in with James' hidden laughter.

"What have I done? You're the one whose late." Logan replied, hitting James on the back of the head.

"It doesn't matter what you've done. It's the fact that you've done it." Camille said, crossing her arms.

_If looks could kill. I'd be dead. _Logan thought to himself. Then he thought out loud "That makes no sense whatsoever!" He started to raise his voice.

"There you go again, making me look dumb!"

Logan was getting angry, angrier than usual, probably due to the fact that he didn't know what he had done. His next words just slipped out. "You don't need anyone for that." The boys gasped from the couch and Logan immediately regretted it.

Tears started to well up in Camille's eyes and she turned for the door.

"Camille!" Logan shouted, jogging after her as she walked down the hallway, heading for the elevator. She reached it and pressed the button to go up to her apartment on the forth floor. The doors 'dinged' open straight away and she got in.

Logan got there just in time to hold the doors from shutting. "Camille baby, you know I didn't mean that!" he pleaded. "I don't think you're dumb and I'm sorry for whatever stupid reason you're mad at me for." He said, putting his foot in his mouth once again.

She scoffed.

"Am I gunna pay for that?" Logan asked calmly.

Camille nodded "I'm not gunna talk to you for one whole week." she said it and she meant it.

Logan let the elevator doors shut, leaving him looking at the silver metal before him.

"Idiot!" He told himself, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Stupid, Stupid Idiot."

What hurt him the most was knowing Camille would - for once - stick to her threat.


	2. Big Time Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... don't rub it in!**

**Okay, so far I haven't had ANY reviews so I'm not knowing if this is good or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I'm begging.**

_**IMPORTANT: FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO THIS (NAMED BIG TIME FILLER) I AM DELETING IT NOW BECAUSE IT SUCKS SO TRY TO FORGET ABOUT IT. SORRY.**_

* * *

_There's a million pretty girls all over  
But they got nothing on you  
Been all around the world  
And no one gets me like the way you do  
Baby I thought that you should know  
None of the rest are even close  
There's a million pretty girls all over  
But you know this song's for you_

_~ Song for You ~ Big time rush feat. Karmin ~_

* * *

It was the morning after the fight, the calm aftermath, the time to think over what happened and to gain a new perspective. Logan however was still stuck on last night, he had done nothing wrong, he was sure of it, then why did he seem so guilty?

Currently a depressed Logan was sat on a beach lounger beside the Palm Woods pool, enjoying the lovely summer heat and an engrossing Steven Hawking auto biography while his friends splashed in the cool water. He was trying not to look up at Camille who was sat on the opposite side of the pool, script in hand and Jo to her right, little did he know that she was fighting the same urge to look at her boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Neither had any idea where last night had left them.

Camille was learning her script for the next scene of 'New Town High' which she had gotten a full time role on last month playing Jett's character's long lost little sister while hearing her best friend and room mate drone on and on about Kendall. Camille wasn't listening at all, she wasn't even particularly learning lines either, she was however sneaking looks at Logan in longing.

Jo sighed loudly next to her. "Just go talk to him!" she said exasperated.

Camille turned to her best friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Logan?" Jo hinted, grabbing Camille's script in order to gain her whole attention "You know that you over reacted and didn't handle the situation correctly. Right?" Jo asked. "And the poor thing's sat over there sneaking glances at you, not knowing what it is he's paying the price of silence for!"

It was Camille's turn to sigh "I know but I can't keep using empty threats. I'm just going to have to be strong and get through this one, Logan-less week."

"Then you'll tell him the truth?"

"What truth?"

"The reason you snapped at him, even though he didn't exactly do anything wrong." Jo hinted. "You'll tell him?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

...Meanwhile on the other side of the pool Logan was still hiding behind his book, perfectly content with being alone. He knew Camille would pounce on him any second, screaming that she couldn't do this anymore, but with every second that passed, the small space between them grew larger and Logan started to believe that she would live up to her threat.

"Hey dude." James greeted, snapping Logan out of his Camille-infested trance.

"Hey." Logan replied halfheartedly, not bringing his eyes up to look at friend.

"You know if you keep staring at Camille like that she might call the cops." He joked, lightly punching Logan's arm and sitting down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Logan finally looked up to see the concern in James' face. "I'm starting to think Camille is gunna see this threat through to the end." He threw his book down on the table beside him.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then dude!" James shouted, standing up. "Go over there and win her back!"

"I don't know what to say." Logan replied as Kendall and Carlos walked over to them from the pool and sat down on the chair beside Logan.

"What's Logie doing?" Kendall asked curiously.

"He's gunna win Camille back." James replied.

Carlos spoke up next "Finally!"

"I can't." Logan fought.

Kendall sighed at Logan sympathetically. "Dude, we're not in Minnesota anymore, James can't set you up on double dates forever. We're in LA, the chicks here are crazy and we gotta learn to keep up, stay on your toes, and if you can't, you grovel. You gotta start taking control with Camille. Or you may as well go home."

Logan sighed and got up off of his seat. "Let's do this." He said confidently. Grabbing the flowers from the vase on the table and striding over to where Camille was sat. He coughed and she looked up from her script solemnly.

Jo stood up. "I'm uh ... gunna go talk to Kendall." she explained, running off.

Logan sat down where Jo was just sat, he handed the flowers to Camille who took them smiling. "Look Camille..." He started, looking to his friends for support, or cue cards. All he got was a measly thumbs up. "...I'm sorry. Please talk to me, I gotta here your voice before I go insane."

Camille sniffed the flowers, she got a warm feeling inside. She considered forgiving him and jumping into his arms and she almost did. Instead she pulled herself away from him, running as fast as she could to the place she needed to go. Leaving the flowers.

* * *

**Review please. Don't make me grovel or bribe!**


	3. Big Time Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush blah blah blah.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

** PLEASE.**

* * *

_Baby, when the night is done, I'll let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand  
Imma make you love me again._

_~ Love me again ~ Big time rush ~_

* * *

It had been exactly 48 hours since Camille and Logan's fight and Logan hadn't seen her since she ran away from him after his apology. The boys had been given the day off and Logan had decided to stay in bed. All day. Which was very un-Logan-like and worrying for his band mates and his LA mama and sister.

Kendall, James and Carlos were making a plan, a way to get Camille to give up and talk to Logan. So far all they had was Carlos' idea to brainwash her, which was quickly put as plan B. Now all they needed was a plan A.

"Maybe we could brain..."

"NO!" Kendall and James quickly cut off Carlos.

Carlos ignored them, knowing it wasn't what they thought "...storm some ideas with Jo since she knows Camille better than us." He finished.

"No. Definitely not." Kendall quickly dismissed. "I accidentally called her Lucy earlier and she needs some time to cool off. It's all cool."

"Idiot." Carlos named. "Why don't I just go over to Camille's and see if she'll tell me whats going on?" He suggested.

James and Kendall nodded. That was one of Carlos' few good ideas.

"I'll try and make Jo forgive you while I'm there as well." He added.

"Thanks." Kendall noted.

Camille was sat on her couch with Jo lay across her, head in her lap, she was playing with Jo's hair in a comforting manner as Jo mumbled something about Kendall and Lucy, Camille couldn't understand much through the sobs. There was a timid knock on the door and Jo sat up. "If that's Kendall, tell him I'm not here." she mumbled. Camille sighed and headed for the door. She opened it to see a beaming Carlos.

"Hey Cami, can I come in?" He asked, still smiling.

"Sure." Camille answered, opening the door wider for him to come in. "What's up?"

He sat down on the couch next to Jo, taking her hand into his in a friendly manner. "Maybe you should go talk to Kendall. He knows he's been an idiot and all our brains are on overdrive trying to lure Logan out of bed. He didn't mean anything by it." He told the weeping teen.

Camille sat down on the other side of Jo. "He's right. Go talk to him."

"I will. But you have to be honest with Carlos, he's smarter than he looks." Jo got up and walked out of the apartment she shared with Camille and headed to 2J.

Carlos moved closer to Camille. "Care to explain?"

Camille sighed. "I will. But you can't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

15 minutes later Camille had explained most of the last three days. "So you didn't want to run away from him and leave the flowers?" Carlos quizzed, baffled by everything he had just been told.

"Of course not!" She replied. "I wanted to forgive him but i HAD to leave." she explained again.

"You have to tell Logan why you're mad at him!"

"Not yet!" Camille retorted "I will after the week is up. Just to give me a chance to find the right words!"

"What's so difficult?" He asked "Just say: 'Look Logan you may wanna see this' then give him the thingy!"

Camille sighed for about the one hundredth time in this long conversation. "If I keep giving in on the threats I give then Logan will never take me seriously. Let me do this." She pleaded.

It was Carlos' turn to sigh. "Fine." He gave in. "But this is the first thing you tell him when this week is up!"

"Only five more days to go!" She joked.

* * *

**So tell me what you think Camille told Carlos and maybe I will tell you if you were right. Maybe. You can tell me in a REVIEW!**

**Please review. I haven't had any yet and it's killing me! I just need to know what you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Big Time Hug

**Please guys, I'm going out of my mind here. I need a review. Just one. To say if you like this story or not. Is that so much to ask?**

**If I don't get a review soon I'm seriously gunna give up on this story.**

**I feel so worthless without your thoughts.**

**If you have a soul, then please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush or their songs and a blah blah blah.**

**Sorry If I sound desperate but lets face it. I AM!**

_**IMPORTANT: THE NEW TOWN HIGH SCENE IS IN ITALICS.**_

* * *

_We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are_

_~ We are ~ Big time rush ~_

* * *

_Only four more days to go. _Camille thought to herself as she got out of bed. She headed straight for her closet, not bothering to eat breakfast. _I'll get something to eat on set. _She put on a pair of sweats and a white v-neck that used to belong to Logan, she needed to change when she got on set anyways.

By the time she got to the studio she had only been awake thirty minutes.

Jo arrived ten minutes late - as usual - and they got straight on with their scene.

Camille was wearing a very tight fitting black dress, it was simple and elegant. It almost reached her knee caps and was a simple vest top strap, it was teamed with red stilettos, Jo however was in a yellow dress with spaghetti straps, a tight waistline but a flowing skirt, a bit shorter than Camille, with white flats. The director asked if they were ready and yelled 'action!'

_"Rachel!" Camille's character Quinn yelled to Jo's. "Wait a second!"_

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Rachel sobbed. "I thought we were closer than this!"_

_Quinn froze in place "I didn't want to hurt you!"_

_"Well you already did. I would have been easier if you would have told me straight away, instead of going behind my back!"_

_Quinn sighed "My big brother's cheating on you. So what? There are people with worst problems in life!"_

_"Like being a vampire?" Rachel retorted._

_"I told you that in confidence! How could you just blurt it out like that?" _

_"How could you not tell me that my boyfriend is cheating on me!"_

"CUT!" They heard the familiar voice of their director shout to them. He walked over and looked at Camille. "You're hearts not in it." He guessed.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The kind director asked. Camille nodded in response. "Fix them." He told her then faced his crew "Scene postponed to same time tomorrow."

Camille sighed and headed back to the palm woods.

As soon as she walked through the door she was bombarded by a frantic James. "Is what Carlos said true?" He asked, pulling Camille down into one of the lobby's chairs.

"That depends what he said."

"He said..." "...And that's why you're angry."

Camille sighed. She had told Carlos that in confidence and now he had told James. "Yeah it's true but don't tell anyone okay?" She pleaded.

"Of course. By the way Carlos told me AND Kendall so expect him sometime soon!"

"I can't believe Carlos told!" Camille sighed.

"He had to or he'd burst. He won't tell anyone else though." James got up to leave. "I'm here you for Cami, I know it must be hard and I can see why you're upset. But I'm here for you." He started to leave again and Camille grabbed his hand.

"Thanks James. I hope Logan acts the same."

"You need to tell him. In fact you don't!" Jame said, still holding Camille's hand. "You don't need to say anything. Just show him the thingy."

"Thingy?" Camille asked.

"You know what I mean. I just don't know what to call it!" They laughed and Camille stood up to join James. "Come here Cam!" He said, using the hand he was holding to pull her into a bear hug. "I'm here I you need any moral support."

Logan walked into the lobby.

* * *

Hours later and Logan was in bed, his adventure to the pool was quickly stopped once he saw Camille and James together. He didn't know what he thought but he had always known that Camille and James kissed all those years ago. _Is there something between them?_ He wondered. Kendall walked into the room him and Logan shared and sighed when he saw his best friend sprawled out on the bed. "Camille?" He asked.

"I miss her." Logan replied simply.

"I know you do."

Logan decided to open up even more. He sat up from his position on the bed as Kendall sat down on his. "It's like I can't breathe without her, or rather that I'm being drowned, the longer I'm without her the harder it is to gain oxygen. And I feel lost, un-necessary, useless, she doesn't need me."

"Believe me dude, she needs you. And she needs to give you something."

"A slap?" Logan guessed.

"Worse."

"Two slaps?" Logan guessed again.

"Look Logie." Kendall started. "She feels the same way, I know it. But she wants to stick to her promise not to talk to you so you're just gunna have to suck it up until then. Then she will spill her secret."

"Secret?"

"Yep. Like I said, there's something she needs to give to you. And it's bad."

"Bring it on." Logan smiled.

* * *

**!REVIEW!**

**A massive thank you to aussly3248 for being my first reviewer! THANK YOU! **


	5. Big Time Family

**Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Big time rush or their songs. If I did then they would be singing to me right now. Which they are not :'(**

**Please review!**

**jackieloveslogan: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. :)**

**jackieloveslogan: You won't find out for a while yet. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

_Do you see what I see  
You and me, it's like a movie scene  
That's the way you know it should be  
The two of us together, girl can you picture this  
Girl can you picture this  
The two of us together  
Girl can you picture this  
Girl can you picture this_

Top down, ride around all day long  
Watching you rockin' out to your favorite song  
Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on  
Picture this, picture this

_~ Picture this ~ Big time rush ~_

* * *

Kendall made the quick journey up to Camille and Jo's apartment, he was meeting Jo for their date - to make up for calling her Lucy - but he also wanted to talk to Camille about the shocking discovery Carlos told him, this was why he was early. He knocked politely on the door to 4J and waited for a response, tightening his grip on the bouquet of roses. Camille opened the door and smiled. "Hey Kenny." Kendall smiled at her horrible nickname for him, he wouldn't let anyone else call him that. Not even Jo.

"Hey Cam." She walked over to the couch and he followed.

"Jo will be ready soon." She told him, taking her usual seat on the left side of the couch. Kendall took the right. He whipped out one of the thirteen roses he had brought and handed it to Camille.

"I heard." He told her, she took the rose gratefully, sniffing it, then sat it down on the table.

"I heard that you heard."

"I don't know what to say." He told her honestly.

"I don't know what to feel." She replied breathlessly.

Kendall sighed. "Logan misses you. He says he feels like he's drowning without you. Judging by the amount of tears he has shed, I'm not surprised."

"The feelings mutual." She explained, picking up the rose and twirling it in her fingers. "I can't think straight without him." She sighed "Only three more days."

Kendall was about to comfort her when Jo walked in. "Hey baby." He said to her "Ready to go?"

They said goodbye to Camille then left her alone in the apartment.

Logan also had his apartment to himself. He had decided to finally get out of bed and settled on homework to keep his mind from wondering over to Camille. It was maths. Easy stuff for Logan. He was the only one of all of his friends that still went to school. The others left asap but Logan still took some extra weekend classes with Ms. Collins.

He got through the questions easily and was halfway through when he heard the door open and close. He looked up from his work to see that mama Knight had sat down in front of him, smiling solemnly.

"Are you okay Logan?" She asked him, taking his hand motherly.

"Honestly. No." He replied, still holding onto her hand as if it were his lifeline. Mama Knight was the closest thing he had to his real Mom right now and he was grateful that she was around. She always knew just what to say.

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"No idea. But I saw her hugging James yesterday. Do you think they have something going on?" He asked.

Mama Knight sighed. "Neither James nor Camille would do that to you."

"Is that a fact?"

"One hundred percent." She tightened her grip on his hands. "Friends hug. Especially when one is going through a hard time." She explained. "Which I can tell Camille is. I don't know what's wrong but I can tell that she's scared and worried and alone. She doesn't want to open up to you. But she will. In three days no doubt. Give her some time sweetie. She'll come back."

Logan smiled for the first time in what had felt like forever. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. She loves you."

Camille was still alone in her apartment. It had been half an hour since Kendall and Jo had left and she was sat looking at the darn thing she was going to pass on to Logan, to save her words. She was scared, worried, feeling alone even though she had so many people around her. She was still sat there when she heard a small knock at her door.

"It's open." She shouted, hiding the evidence in case it was someone who didn't already know. Sure to her hypothesis Katie walked in, unaware of what secrets were held in this very room. "Hey Jellybean." Camille greeted.

"Hi Cami." Katie said, sitting down next to Camille.

"What's up?"

Katie sighed. "I need to talk to a girl and I'm too embarrassed to go to my mum. And well...You're the closest thing I have to a sister." She explained. "Will you help me?"

"Sure Sweetie, whats wrong?"

"It's about boys. Or well...a boy. His name is Josh and I really like him but he's shy. I think he likes me but he won't ask me out. What do I do?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Just ask him out!" Camille said abruptly.

Katie laughed. "I will."

"Good."

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" Katie asked, revealing her more important agenda to be here.

Camille sighed. "How's about I show ya?"

"That will do." Katie replied as Camille went into the draw under the coffee table in front of them and passed Katie the item she wanted to see. "Oh. My. Fucking. God."

* * *

**Review please. :D**


	6. Big Time Question

**yo yo yo.**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush.**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that  
The way she makes me feel  
Singing oh yeah, she's so rad  
This is just unreal  
And all around the world  
I've never seen a girl  
That makes me crazy, baby  
Girl you're just amazing_

_~ Big Time Rush ~ Amazing ~_

* * *

Two days left. That was all everyone was thinking about. Just two Lomille-less days left to go. Katie had quickly told her mom what Camille had shown her and even she was gobsmacked. So gobsmacked that she was taking things into her own hands. Demanding that Camille tell Logan_ today_.

Camille was getting changed when she heard the knock at the door. Jo answered and let Mrs Knight in.

"If this is about Camille telling Logan. Don't bother. She's certain not to speak to him for two more painfully long days." Jo explained to her boyfriend's mom.

"I'll convince her." Mrs Knight replied as Camille walked into the room.

"Hi Mama Knight." She greeted happily.

"Camille, Sweetie, tell Logan. Now." she replied, cutting to the chase as Jo backed out of the room unnoticed.

"I will tell him Mama Knight but I just can't do it yet." Camille explained, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's all my fault!" she murmured as Mrs Knight pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay sweetie. It's not your fault. I promise. But you need to tell him. Now." Mrs Knight spoke into Camille's hair.

"I can't even form the words in my mouth." Camille explained.

Mrs Knight sighed. "Then show him what you showed Katie." Camille smiled slightly remembering Katie's reaction. "He needs to know. He cares about you."

Camille went into the door and picked up the box. "Lets go." she said, linking arms with Mrs Knight and heading to 2J.

Over in 2J the boys were all playing a video game on the flat screen with Katie hovering over them. Mrs Knight coughed loudly and the boys turned to her.

"Go play outside please boys. Camille and Logan need the apartment to themselves."

Everyone did as they were told, walking out of the apartment, giving Camille encouraging looks along the way.

Camille and Logan were alone.

Camille went and sat next to Logan on the orange couch. She grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them, making him look at her for the first time in days. "Logan..." Camille started.

"...Wait." Logan cut her off. "are you going to break up with me?" He asked frantically.

"No. I think it may be you breaking up with me actually." she explained, putting off her announcement as far as possible.

Logan sighed. "It's good to hear your voice." Camille smiled and tried to find the words to speak. "Before you tell me whatever it was that you were mad at me for. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Logan shifted nervously in his spot on the couch. "Camille, these past few days without you in my life have been the worst. I felt like I couldn't breathe without you, it was as if I was addicted to you. Like you were my drug. And I know we're only in our early twenties but I feel like our love is far more mature than that and that's why I wanted to ask you..."

Camille smiled a beaming smile that lit up the room.

"...Camille Jane are the most perfect person I know. But there is one thing I would like to change about you..." He got down onto one knee pulling out a box and opening it to show her a simple - yet ravishingly beautifully expensive - ring. "...Your last name." Logan echoed Camille's smile. "Will you marry me?"

Camille dropped down to meet him on the floor. "Heck yeah I will." She said, pulling him into a bear hug that tackled him to the floor. He slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed passionately.

Camille pulled away. "I have a box for you too." She explained, pulling out the box from her bag and passing it to Logan.

"What is it?" He asked.

"An issue."

Logan opened the box and gasped.

* * *

**wha ha ha! CLIFF HANGER! wha ha ha!**

**Please review.**

**The next chapter will be the last but I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do ya think?**


	7. Big time Explanation

**So this is the last chapter of this story but I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush. Stop rubbing it in!**

**REVIEW**

**this shall be a rather short one**

* * *

_So throw your hands in the air  
Come on and make this count  
It's only you and me, never mind this crowd  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around, whoa  
So put your hands in the air  
Come on and waste no time  
It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right  
Do the way you do it  
Do it like nobody's around  
We can do it like nobody's around_

_~ Big time rush ~ Like nobody's around ~_

* * *

Logan opened the box and gasped.

"You're pregnant."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Well duh." she laughed nervously.

"This is amazing." Logan said, eyes still locked on the pregnancy test sat in the box. "So this is what you needed to show me. A pregnancy test."

Camille nodded. "And when I ran away from you the other day, that was so I could throw up. Damn morning sickness." she laughed at the memory. "Wait. Did you say amazing? As in you're happy about this?" She quizzed.

"Of course I am. I'm gunna be a dad."

"And I'm gunna be a mom!"

Logan beamed. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

***sigh* its over. Sequel?**


	8. Sequel?

**So I have had a lot of interest of people wanting a sequel and I know it's been a while since I wrote the final chapter of this story but I'm thinking of doing a small sequel...**

**Maybe two or three chapters:**

**1) The Pregnancy - ?**

**2) The birth**

**3) The wedding**

**Let me know if you like the idea...**

**It shall be called 'Big Time Second Silence' **


End file.
